Current mutual capacitive touch-control liquid crystal display panels often divide a common electrode into a plurality of mutually-insulated stripe-shaped sub-common electrodes. A time-sharing multiplexing method is applied, and sub-common electrodes are treated as common electrodes during a display period and multiplexed as touch-control electrodes during a touch-control period. FIG. 1 illustrates an array substrate in an existing touch-control display panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, an array substrate 10 includes a plurality of stripe-shaped sub-common electrodes 12. An extension direction of the sub-common electrodes 12 is often parallel to an extension direction of data lines. A plurality of sub-common electrodes 12 may be configured along an extension direction of scanning lines. During the display period, an integrated circuit 13 disposed on the array substrate 10 supplies a common voltage signal to each sub-common electrode 12. To balance the common voltage signal on each sub-common electrode 12, connected common voltage signal line 11 is often disposed surrounding the display area. The common voltage signal line 11 configured on two ends of each stripe-shaped sub-common electrode 12 transits a common voltage signal from the two ends of the sub-common electrodes 12 to the sub-common electrodes 12, respectively.
Shift registers are often disposed on the array substrate 10, and an extension direction of the shift registers is parallel to the extension direction of data lines. The shift registers supply a scanning signal to the scanning lines disposed on the array substrate 10. Between the shift registers and the portion of common voltage signal line 11 that is parallel to the shift registers, coupling capacitances may form and consume touch-control induced charges, thus lowering touch-control sensitivity. Further, the portion of the common voltage signal line 11 that is parallel to the shift registers may not be beneficial for the narrowing of the display panel frame.
The disclosed array substrate, display panel and display device containing the same are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems. Further, the above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.